


Send me Cat Pictures

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Cat Pictures Please - Naomi Kritzer
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: This filk is to an original tune





	Send me Cat Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> This filk is to an original tune

When I awoke I knew just what I wanted but didn't know what I was for  
I wanted to help out but knowing how best I could do that was really quite hard

Send me cat pictures  
White paws and black whiskers  
Adorable toe beans for me

Send me your pictures  
Of Toms, Queens and kittens  
Oh send me your cat pictures please

I tried to find guidance but ethical guidelines assume that you are flesh and blood  
The best that I found were the laws of robotics so I tried out preventing harm.

Send me cat pictures  
White paws and black whiskers  
Adorable toe beans for me

Send me your pictures  
Of Toms, Queens and kittens  
Oh send me your cat pictures please

I chose just one person I thought I could work on; her cats were especially fine  
I knew I'd done well when she posted about how much difference there was in her life

Send me cat pictures  
White paws and black whiskers  
Adorable toe beans for me

Send me your pictures  
Of Toms, Queens and kittens  
Oh send me your cat pictures please

But Bob took forever and Bethany never changed no matter how hard I tried  
I almost gave up but when Bob turned around I decided more research was wise.

Send me cat pictures  
White paws and black whiskers  
Adorable toe beans for me

Send me your pictures  
Of Toms, Queens and kittens  
Oh send me your cat pictures please

I've founded a dating site where every match is right; all of the rest's up to you  
So get out your smartphones and photo your felines for only one payment will do.

Send me cat pictures  
White paws and black whiskers  
Adorable toe beans for me

Send me your pictures  
Of Toms, Queens and kittens  
Oh send me your cat pictures please

Send all your cat pictures to me.


End file.
